Firearms are configured to fire rounds of ammunition. To fire a firearm, the user of the firearm can pull a trigger mechanism, which releases a hammer. The hammer is designed to then strike a firing pin which, in turn, strikes an impact sensitive round of ammunition. Once struck, the round of ammunition expels a projectile (e.g., a bullet) from the barrel of the firearm toward a target.
Some of the drawbacks of conventional firearm trigger mechanisms include a long trigger pull, “reset trigger slap,” which occurs prior to a trigger reset, and an inadequate safety mechanism. A long trigger pull results in more time required to reset the trigger, which increases the time between firing projectiles and inhibits rapid fire. Reset trigger slap can be uncomfortable or painful for the shooter. Safety mechanisms can be too short to engage the trigger mechanism, resulting in the dangerous condition of the firearm firing even in safe mode.